The game is on
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: ¡No es tan difícil tener relaciones sexuales! Sherlock le hacía esto apropósito, se paseaba con tan solo una maldita toalla, casi desnudo por el piso, le provocaba. Pero si quería jugar así, John también sabia jugar. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.
1. The game is on

**Título:** The game is on.

 **Resumen:** ¡No es tan difícil tener relaciones sexuales! Sherlock le hacía esto apropósito, se paseaba con tan solo una maldita toalla, casi desnudo por el piso, le provocaba. Pero si quería jugar así, John también sabia jugar. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

 **Nota:** No esta beteado, por mala suerte, mi beta esta con las pruebas como yo. También debo decirles que no habrá lemon explícito y lamento haberlos ilusionado xD es cortito, lo que alcance a hacer.

* * *

Cada minuto en la vida de John Watson era una tortura. Por dios. ¡No es tan difícil tener relaciones sexuales! Al menos para él no lo era, porque su compañero no pensaba lo mismo.

 **Tres meses antes:**

Sherlock y el habían empezado a tener una relación hace un par de semanas ya, pero John estaba ansioso por dar el próximo paso.

\- Sherlock, me gustaría que avanzáramos un poco en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres, John? - contestó sorpresiva mente Sherlock con un tono burlón. Y una sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta al ex militar.

John giro los ojos y río sarcásticamente. Si su padre alcohólico llegase a enterase que además de una hija lesbiana, tenía un hijo gay, iba a ser una catástrofe. Pero John no era gay, no era homosexual, el término que debería poder utilizarse para definirlo era Holmesexual. Pero sólo con un Holmes, con su Sherlock. Realmente no se imaginaba nunca estar con Mycroft, que la reina no lo permita. Así que más bien, se utilizaría el término "Sherlocksexual", sonaba extraño, pero ese era el término correcto.

\- Jamás. - sonrió sinceramente John, abandonando sus pensamientos. - Habló del sexo, - ¿Sherlock se había tensado al escuchar aquello? No podía creerlo. - entonces Moriarty tenía razón... - empezó a reírse, luchando por no carcajearse ahí mismo, lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa característica de él cuándo descubría algo nuevo de su ahora pareja. - Si eres virgen.

Sherlock gruñó, y a John le pareció ver sus mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas, entonces se sintió muy bien, porque el sería la primera vez del detective consultor. La histérica risotada que lanzó solamente provocó más y más vergüenza a Sherlock.

\- Tu tampoco lo hiciste con un hombre, seguramente, John. - contraatacó el consultor en un intento vago por defenderse.

John empezó a recordar y fue turno del ex militar de sonrojarse.

\- Lo hice... No fue…

Sherlock sabía que John era un libro que había leído solamente hasta la mitad, y la otra mitad faltaba por descubrir. Eso también le gustaba del rubio. Siempre era un misterio. Pero él era el que sabía deducir, entonces ¿Porque no pudo deducir eso de John? Quizás simplemente el que haya tenido relaciones con un hombre o una mujer no le había parecido algún hecho relevante... Hasta ahora, que era su pareja, que quería a John sólo para él. Algo hizo "Click" en la cabeza de Sherlock y prácticamente grito.

\- ¡Sholto! Fue con James Sholto, ¿No es cierto?

Desde su encuentro en la boda Sherlock había quedado algo celoso del comandante Sholto, porque John lo había descrito como el hombre más huraño que había conocido, ¡ese era el! Y Mary le había dicho que hablaba sobre James todo el tiempo. Mary y John se habían divorciado unos años después, y entonces ellos empezaron a salir.

A John lo inundó la vergüenza y asintió lentamente.

\- Así que... también quieres tener sexo conmigo, - fue el turno de Sherlock para sonrojarse un poco, John asintió. - Yo... Lo creó adecuado por ahora. - negó y John suspiro.

\- Sabes que nunca te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, pero recuerda que tengo mis necesidades.

Sherlock fingió interés un segundo y luego continuó ignorándolo.

 **El día de hoy:**

Hasta ahora nada de sexo, pero podía asegurar que Sherlock lo estaba provocando para que hiciera algo. No se podía imaginar otro motivo por el cual Sherlock caminara solamente con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Estaba bien antes, antes eran amigos, pero ahora eran pareja y Sherlock parecía ignorar el hecho de que John no había tenido sexo durante casi cuatro meses, teniendo que masturbarse solitariamente por las noches en su cama, tratando de no manchar las sabanas, mirando porno como cuando era adolescente, o si no, tenía que hacerlo en la ducha, mientras pensaba como sería hacer gemir de placer a Sherlock Holmes, tenerlo a su merced, y como sería sentir su boca en forma de corazón apretada contra su erecto y caliente miembro. Tenía sueños húmedos y debes en cuando imaginaba escenas eróticas, todas con un sólo protagonista: su malvado genio que había creado este plan para tentarlo más seguramente, tentarlo a probar su cuerpo, a explorarlo, pero tenía que respetar a Sherlock, tenía que respetar sus decisiones. No tenía que ser egoísta, si el detective consultor no estaba listo, él no lo forzaría.

Pero maldición. Sherlock también estaba siendo egoísta, no pensaba en las necesidades de su novio, se comportaba con una virginal quinceañera, algo que Sherlock no era, por lo que solamente le quedaba por pensar una sola cosa: Lo hacía apropósito.

Estaba jugando con él, y ciertamente, era un juego que podían jugar dos. Seguramente Sherlock quería comprobar cuanto tiempo podía resistir John sin terminar violándolo, quería saber cuál era su límite, maldito genio y sus locos experimentos. ¿Porque el sujeto de pruebas tenía que ser él?

Pero ya vería, John encontraría la manera de vengarse de él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del doctor cuando encontró su antiguo uniforme de soldado, si Sherlock podía pasearse por todo el departamento con nada más que una toalla blanca cubriendo sus _"partes nobles"_ entonces él podía usar ese uniforme que en varias ocasiones Sherlock le había rogado que se pusiera para realizar, según él, un experimento.

Pero John sabía lo que causaba en Sherlock no tan sólo cuando se ponía el traje, si no también cuando se comportaba como el sargento John Watson, hablando con autoridad, y firmeza, estaba seguro que incluso conseguiría que el detective consultor temblará con sólo escucharlo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se puso con cuidado el traje, era un truco infalible.

Cuando entró a la sala supo que había valido la pena sacarle el polvo a su uniforme y ponérselo. Sherlock enseguida abrió ligeramente los labios, vio que enrojecía y nunca había visto en sus ojos esa mirada, lo miraba casi con hambre. Incluso sentía que en su frente tenía escrito con mayúsculas _"Follame",_ John sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo y entró en la cocina.

Sherlock había empezado con esto, ahora tendría que ver cuanto más el detective se resiste a no tener sexo con él. Si quería jugar, John también podía jugar a lo mismo. Entonces el ex militar dijo en voz baja antes de volver a entrar en la sala:

 **The game is on.**


	2. The game is over

**Título:** The game is on.

 **Capítulo:** The game is over

 **Resumen:** ¡No es tan difícil tener relaciones sexuales! Sherlock le hacía esto apropósito, se paseaba con tan solo una maldita toalla, casi desnudo por el piso, le provocaba. Pero si quería jugar así, John también sabia jugar. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

 **Nota:** No esta beteado, así que disculpen si hay algún error. Ahora que ha terminado el mes y puedo hacerle las modificaciones que yo desee al fanfic ;) me gustaría dejarles este capítulo a todos aquellos que lo esperaban, y espero que sea de su agrado. No hay lemon explicito aun, espérenlo pacientes xD estoy esperando a que me llegue la inspiración para el hard. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Esto no era parte de su experimento. Pero se pondría a anotar enseguida lo que había pasado con John.

 _ **Su experimento:**_ Provocar a John Watson.

 _ **Razón de su experimento:**_ No aburrirse.

 _ **Respuesta esperada:**_ John Watson, el sujeto, se desespera y toma el control de la situacion. Termina por tener sexo salvaje en su habitación.

 _ **Respuesta obtenida:**_ Una sin dudas mucho más interesante, un John Watson siendo más paciente de lo que había esperado. Y sobre todo, uniéndose al juego.

Cuando lo vio, oh dios, cuando lo vio con su uniforme de soldado, actuando como el imponente capitán Watson, y no como el dulce John que él conocía, no se explicó lo que le paso en aquel momento.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gusta la parte dulce de John, le hacía sentir completo, le hacía sentir único, amaba a John el de los horribles suéteres.

Pero amaba al otro John también, al otro lado de John. El Capitán Watson del ejército, cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar pensar en lo peligrosamente sexy que se veía con su traje de ex militar. Podría haberse desnudado y entregado con las piernas abiertas en par en par para recibir a John, pero eso sería aburrido, el juego debía continuar.

Después de que se deshaga de la erección que acaba de aparecer debajo de su toalla...

 **Cuatro días después:**

Dios, no podía, no podía resistirlo más. Había usado todo lo que tenía, pero nada, John ya no parecía afectado por sus provocaciones.

Y el único motivo por el que ya no relacionaba igual era porque se metía mucho en su papel de soldado, maldición, si hasta le ordenaba que vaya por leche. El protestaba, pero no dudaba en obedecer cuando observaba sus ojos, nunca se había dejado intimidar por nadie, por nadie que no sea John.

La diferencia entre las demás personas que tratan de intimidarlo es que a el le gustaba ser intimidado por John, era un miedo excitante.

Había hecho absolutamente de todo para que John cediera, se rindiera y le rogará por algo de sexo, pero no. Había paseado con un bóxer apretado y corto que logró que John sin disimulo se volteara a verlo.

¡Incluso se había comprado una tanga roja!

El día que decidió andar con la tanga puesta y John volvía de su trabajo como doctor, lo primero que el rubio hizo es subir a su cuarto y ponerse el uniforme, pero cuando bajo y miró a Sherlock, sin nada más que una tanga, roja y apretada, se quedó sin respiración. Entonces Sherlock sonrió divertido, eso era todo, el juego había terminado, John al fin seguiría sus impulsos y se lanzaría sobre él.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando John, con mucha dignidad y una enorme y poco disimulable erección en los pantalones, el sargento Watson se dio media vuelta y marchó a nuevamente a su habitación.

Sherlock suspiro exasperado, cuando John se retiró se sacó sin pudor ahí mismo en la sala la ropa interior provocadora y empezó a masturbarse, pensando en lo que sería que John Watson, el sargento, el capitán, el soldado John Watson lo castigará por desobedecer sus órdenes. Gimió desesperadamente, pensando en cómo sería si John le encontrará y al fin terminaran ese juego interesante pero infernal.

Quería llegar de una maldita vez, el pocas veces en su vida había llegado a masturbarse, recuerda que había odiado hacerlo desde pequeño, pero de todas maneras, ahora no veía otra manera de realmente conseguir placer.

La tortura era horrenda y la espera tediosa, ni siquiera había un caso en el cual ocupar sus pensamientos, que ponga a trabajar a su mente y así pueda olvidarse del sexo que no estaba teniendo porque él había decidido hacer "interesante" las cosas. Y había subestimado a John pensando, casi asegurando, que respondería de una manera muy distinta a la manera a la que había reaccionado.

Imaginaba que llegaría John, y le ordenaría que no se tocara, que se quedase quieto, el haría caso y entonces John se encargaría de darle placer, sin quitarse - al menos no del todo -, el uniforme de soldado.

\- ¡John!

Gimió, no, grito su nombre, casi llamándolo en una súplica. Quería sentir que podía clavar sus uñas en su espalda, y estimular su pene, quería dar y recibir placer. Su cuerpo era un simple transporte y aún no consideraba necesario tener sexo, pero cuando se trataba de John, - y con ese uniforme, dios - podría distraer su mente, a la vez que su transporte le era útil para algo.

Sintió unos pasos ligeros por la escalera, le hubiese preocupado si se trataba de otra persona, pero se era John el que bajaba las escaleras, seguramente atraído por los sonidos que provenían de su sala.

Cuando llegó, John se quedó estético en la puerta y Sherlock no dejó de masturbarse, mientras miraba a los ojos a su capitán John Watson. Casi llegaba al orgasmo, un poco más... Faltaba muy poco... Pero algo en la mirada de John hizo que detuviera los movimientos de sube y baja de su mano.

No pudo saber exactamente en ese momento quien perdió ni quien ganó el juego, pero si supo algo, es que el juego había terminado, para su mala o buena suerte. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Azul y gris se encontraron. Un azul parecido al del océano, que le hacía acordar en estos momentos a Sherlock a cuando era pequeño, a cuando era un chiquillo con una espada de madera que quería ser un pirata. Y un gris, un gris que John no estaba seguro de que fuera de un color exacto, era un color entre gris, azul, y verde, uno que le quitaba la respiración cada vez que miraba fijamente.

John decidió acercarse a él, y los dos sonrieron y pensaron al mismo tiempo:

 **The game is over.**


End file.
